shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 3: Buggy Forest
FD was on his knees, staring at the ground with shadowed eyes. He held Pidgey’s Pokeball tightly in his hand as he still couldn't believe it... He lost to Caring. He knew that he wasn't the strongest battler, but he thought he was at least strong enough to take her on. He was so confident in his win that his loss felt so much more humiliating. The words, “I lost” kept echoing in his head. What did he do wrong? He thought he was smarter and stronger... And this was his first trainer battle too... Caring: So, how does it feel like losing to a girl? *FD decided to ignore her and headed for his fainted Pidgey. The Pokemon looked badly hurt. FD: Sorry, Pidgey... I should have given up and saved you the pain. I’m so sorry. *FD recalled the Pidgey and decided to head to the Pokemon Center to heal his injured Pokemon, but before he did... FD: *with his back turned to her* You win. Good job, Cawing. I guess I underestimated you. *He tried to keep his voice cool; he was angry and upset but didn't want to sound like a sore loser or anything. Caring: *while hugging Pikachu* Thanks! *FD headed for the Pokemon Center after leaving Caring with some money for beating him. --In the Lab-- Wyv: Hmmm, FD and Caring are late. I’m getting anxious now... Prof. Kai: They shouldn't be in any danger. Don't worry about it, Wyv. Zeon: I assume these are other friends of yours? Wyv: Yea, they are fellow Pokemon trainers who just received the Pokedex from Professor Kai. They’re having a Pokemon battle right now and- Caring: *skipping in* Hellooo! I'm back. Wyv: Ah. Good thing you are alright! *smiles* *Wyv looks around for FD and he’s nowhere in sight. Wyv: ''' Hey Caring, where’s FD? '''Caring: Probably at the Pokemon Center. Wyv: I see... Prof. Kai: Ahem. Well. Let me introduce you to Zeon then... *Professor Kai introduced Zeon to Caring before inviting them to stay at his lab for the night. Wyv: Oh! That would be very nice of you! We were worried about where we were gonna stay tonight. Zeon: I will gladly take that offer. Ehehe, Aladdin here is pretty exhausted! *Zeon said as he started rubbing Aladdin's, his Riolu, head. The Riolu gave a tired growl. Prof. Kai: Oh, keeping him out of his Pokeball for too long will make him hungrier and more sleepy often. So maybe you should consider recalling him as it's for his own good and your convenience. Zeon: He doesn't wanna get in there! I tried! *sweat drops* But really, I have no problem with him being around, it's more awesome that way! Prof. Kai: Suit yourself. *rubs head* Well now, let's get to sleep. If you guys are adventuring, you might want to start from the early morning. It could be harsh traveling at night. Wyv: Won't we wait until FD is back? Prof. Kai: It shouldn't be long till he's here; the center is just around. So let's wait for him in our beds *starts walking outside, yawning* And nobody wanders around the lab at night. Please, I wouldn't want you guys to cause trouble. *Wyv flinched a bit. He felt the professor was directing his words at him specifically. Wyv: *glancing at the professor's desk* {He took the papers with him, the ones about these stones... Is he trying to keep us away from something here or what?} Caring: *stretching* I better go to sleep. Me tired... Wyv: Oh, by the way Caring, have you decided if you’re coming with us? Caring: Huh? I dunno. FD was really mean to me. I will think about it in the morning. Wyv: I see. How about you, Zeon? Zeon: Eh, you want me to join you guys? Hahaha, thanks! I would like the company but I think this journey would be more epic on my own! That's how Pokemon journeys should be!! I feel like me and my Pokemon can grow a lot that way. Besides... won't it be fun? Wyv: Hm?? *innocent face* Zeon: You know, the competition!! Seeing who can make it to the league first! Who can get the Gym Badges, challenge the Elite Four, and who can be the next Champion!! Wyv: Wooaah! *Wyv didn't think about it before. Tackling the gyms in his region would be a very good idea to improve his strength as a Pokemon trainer and it will give him a chance to make it to his father, the current Champion of the SOF region. Zeon: What do you think? Race me to the title? I could use a rival! Wyv: I don't know. I don't really like competition much, but since I have to compete in order to make it to the League, I guess we can... Though I want to have my time with this journey. Zeon: Eh, that wasn't what I was hoping to hear, but alright. I’ll consider it on! Wyv: *sweat drops* Right... *Apparently, the professor let them stay in some of the absent assistants rooms. Wyv, who shared the room with FD, headed to his after seeing Caring and Zeon off. He waited there till FD's return from the Pokemon Center and then, decided to have a good night's rest. This was the first time he ever slept outside of his home; he was already missing his bed, his family, his town... It was a long and eventful day, what could possibly be lying ahead for him and his friends? --Next Morning-- *Wyv was really tired but also really excited that he could hardly sleep last night! He also felt FD, who slept on the bed beside him, was also awake, which was unusual of him. He must have slept at some point because he felt FD waking him up early in the morning. FD: Wake up already! The professor wants to say good bye to us before he heads out again! *It took some time before Wyv was off the bed and ready to head out. Like usual, Professor Kai met with the trainers in his room. Wyv, FD, and Caring were standing in front of him, while Zeon was nowhere to be found. Prof. Kai: *sleepy eyes* Oh, you guys are up. Well, have you decided on what you are going to do? Wyv: Yes, Professor. We are gonna keep on adventuring. I think our next destination is Route B and we will figure out our way from there. FD: Hmmm, Well, we got no other way to go really. *Opens up the map application on his Pokedex* This map is of the entire region, but it doesn’t have any details on it except for the places we already visited like Jolly Town and Route A. Prof. Kai: It was meant to be this way. You will fill up the info as you visit many different locations. Isn't it more fun that way? FD: *sweat drops* Seriously...? That's the reasoning behind it?! Wyv: I see! This makes traveling even more exciting! FD: Anyways, according to the map, there should be a town after Route B. Prof. Kai: I see, so that's your next destination, Graphite Town. This town is most notable for its beautiful, huge trees and the Pokemon Gym, I guess. Wyv: Pokemon Gym?! Ahh, Zeon spoke about those yesterday... Speaking of whom, where is he? Prof. Kai: He was up early and have decided to head out. That kid, he sure is excited. Wyv: *pouting his eyebrows* What?! He left without saying goodbye?! Ah well... Guess he's gonna try and tackle that gym, huh? Prof. Kai: Correct. So, are you guys gonna go now or do I have to delay my breakfast even further? Wyv: *rubbing his head* Hehehe, sorry for holding you up! Let's go. guys! Prof. Kai: Ha ha ha. Quite alright. We will meet again at one point; it will be interesting to see how far you guys have gotten. Take care of your Pokemon and please don't forget about the Pokedex! *They said their goodbyes to Professor Kai, thanked him for all of his support, and headed out for their next destination: Graphite Town! FD: Let's make a stop at the Pokemon Center. Wyv: Huh, why so? FD: W-well, I need to pick up my pokemon. I left them there yesterday, ya know, to rest. Wyv: Right, right. Okay, we’ll wait here for you. *Wyv and Caring waited outside while FD headed into the Pokemon Center. Wyv: So, have you decided if you are joining us, sis? *Caring was pretty silent all this time. Caring: Umm... I don't know... Wyv: Don't worry about FD, I think his silence about the topic means he approves. Caring: Well, umm, I would like to join... I-if you would have me... Wyv: *grins* Of course, we will! Happy to have you! *Once FD made it out, the three headed together to the outside of town, Route B. Wyv noticed FD was quieter than his usual self and felt a lot grumpier too. Whatever happened yesterday must not have gone well... Wyv: *reading a sign outside of Seraph City* Route B... This way leads to Den Den Forest. *Wyv said as he stared at the distance. The Route, like most of the ones in SOF, had a lot of trees and plantation. This time, he could see many young Pokemon Trainers wandering around in the Route, battling each other, fighting against wild Pokemon, or simply standing there, waiting for new trainers to arrive. At the far distance, a huge amount of tall trees, even longer than the usual ones in SOF, stood casting their shadows most of the Route. Wyv assumed this had to be the Den Den Forest that divided this Route in two. Wyv: Heh, are you guys ready? It may be a long way there! Caring: Readyy! FD: Alright. Let's do this! *Once they stepped in the Route, they heard... ???: HEY! *Wyv turned around only to be greeted with a youngster rushing at him. Youngster Ben: Alright, eyes locked! Time for a battle! You can't say no! Wyv: Heh, I was hoping for a battle too, actually! Youngster Ben: I’m not taking no for an answer!! However scared you may be, you still have to accept this challenge!! Wyv: *sweat drops* I said yes... Are you an idiot? Youngster Ben: I have been waiting here for a challenger for quite a while, hehehe. You look strong enough, maybe you will give me a harder time than the ones before you!! Wyv: Right... Let's just start already! Youngster Ben: O-Okay! Well, we will fight here until one of us is out of usable Pokemon, got it? FD: We will head on then. See ya after the battle, Wyv! Caring: Take care! *Wyv waved at his friends before throwing a Pokeball to the ground. Wyv: Ready to start now? ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J12WACS4gEI ---- *He sent out Squirt. Squirt: A battle? Youngster Ben: Sure thing! Pokeball, go! *Ben sent out Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon: *cries, while running around in zigzag lines* A Squirtle, eh?! That's interesting! First time, I’ll face one! Squirt: What's with the excitement? -.-' Youngster Ben: Zigzagoon, show him your fierce Headbutt attack! *Zigzagoon started running in a zigzag fashion towards Squirt. Squirt: Eh? Wyv: He is just trying to confuse you. Don't move and use Water Gun! Aim at the exact middle! *Squirt waited a few seconds then shot out a powerful water stream from his mouth directly in front of him. Zigzagoon's zigzag path was cut off and he was sent rolling on the ground. Youngster Ben: What?! He interrupted my attack! *The damage done to the Pokemon seemed to have been massive, Zigzagoon was having trouble getting up from this single hit. Zigzagoon: *panting, trying to get up* curious indeed! This little Pokemon is too strong! *Zigzagoon finally made it back up, but once he took a look at Squirtle's determined face. Zigzagoon: is this aura?! His confidence is unbelievable!! *Suddenly, Zigzagoon fell back to the ground . He wasn't making any movements. Squirt: -.-' Youngster Ben: Zigzagoon!! Are you playing dead again?! Seriously?! Squirt: What is wrong with you?! Get up and fight already! I know you still can!! That wasn't even a direct hit!! *Zigzagoon wasn't making any movements. Youngster Ben: Ehhh... Fine. Come back, Zigzagoon. *recalls the Pokemon* Next, I choose you! Spearow! *Ben sent out Spearow. It made a very loud and fierce cry. Spearow: *flapping his wings* see. You are my next opponent! Ready to lose?! Squirt: trainer has a very excited group of Pokemon, hasn't he? Youngster Ben: Spearow, use Fury Attack! *With another loud shriek, Sparrow flew up high and landed on Squirtle with repetitive attacks from his pointed beak. Wyv: Quick! Withdraw! *Squirt was able to hide in his shell at the very last second. It proved very effective as he was able to withstand Spearow's attacks very well. Youngster Ben: Try harder! And make sure you fly away once he tries to attack! Wyv: Squirt, now use Bubble! *Suddenly, bubbles started releasing out of Squirt's shell openings and surrounded Spearow completely. Spearow: What?! *Spearow tried to retreat but was hit by one of the bubbles. This caused the other nearby bubbles to burst; the shockwaves surrounded and plummeted Spearow. Spearow was unable to move as he takes damage, which left an opening that Wyv decided to take advantage of! Wyv: Now, Water Gun! *Squirtle's head came outta the shell and shot out a powerful water stream that hit Spearow directly and sent him higher in the air. After a few seconds, Spearow crashed to the ground in front of his trainer's feet. Youngster Ben: Oh no! Spearow! *Spearow was unable to continue. Wyv: *jumping and raising fist up* Alright! Great job, Squirt! *Squirt does a victory pose as he makes a V sign with his hand* Squirt: Victory!! Youngster Ben: *recalling Spearow* I... I’m all out of Pokemon. Wyv: Haha, I see. Good game. *Wyv walked towards Ben and gave him a handshake with a small smile. Youngster Ben: Thanks. Here you go! *Ben handed Wyv some money. Wyv: Ehhh, you really shouldn't. I mean- Youngster Ben: What?! No, of course I should! It's the rule, and you deserve a reward for beating a powerful trainer like me! Wyv: Eheh, thank you. *Wyv said good bye before hurrying deeper into the Route, trying to catch up with FD and Caring. Youngster Ben: {That kid... He only used one Pokemon and hardly suffered any damage. I don't usually face people that strong but... This kid is something else, and he mostly used offensive attacks! How?!} --Meanwhile, Further Into the Route-- *FD was able to defeat a wild Budew using his Pidgey. FD: Nice job! *Pidgey lands on FD's arm* You seem to be back at full health. Pidgey: will try not to lose again for my trainer's sake... He looks pretty sad FD: Hmm.... Wild battles are rather easy. I really need to try fighting some of the trainers here *checks his wallet* And I am almost completely broke from yesterday's spending and loss... *sighs* *FD looked up and saw Caring in a trainer battle against a young lass. Caring had her Pikachu out against the lass's Ekans. Lass Alice: Alright Ekans, use Bite! *The Ekans dashed to Pikachu with its mouth wide open ready to take a chomp. Caring: Pikachu, Quick Attack! *Pikachu jumped in great speed above Ekans' mouth before landing on top of her head with a slam. This caused the Ekans to bite its own tongue. Pikachu then used Ekans' head as a platform and jumped farther away to her back. Ekans: *screaming* Sharrrrrr! Caring: Nice job! Pikachu: Pika pi! *Suddenly, Ekans' tail began wrapping around the nearby Pikachu. Pikachu: W-What?! Youngster Alice: Right where we want you! Ekans, Wrap attack! *Ekans wrapped around Pikachu some more before she started squeezing the now restrained Pokemon. Pikachu let out a small cry. Lass Alice: Alright. Now use Poison Stin- *Ekans turned her head to Pikachu and opened her mouth, ready to attack. Caring: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! *Pikachu's red cheeks sparked before he sent out a jolt of electricity through Ekans' whole body. Caring: You shouldn't have your whole body around Pikachu when he's charging electric attacks! I learned that the hard way... *Ekans let out a painful cry before collapsing to the ground, defeated. Pikachu: *jumping out of the now relaxed, coiled part of Ekans' body* Peace! *peace sign* Pika Pi! Caring: Great job! Lass Alice: *recalling Ekans* Ehh, that Pikachu is too fast. Alright, time for my last Pokemon! *Lass Alice sent out Hoppip. Caring: Pikachu, come back! *recalls Pikachu* Charmander, your turn! FD: {Ehh... Yeah. She won't beat Cawing with a Grass Type -.- When did Cawing get so strong?!} *FD decided to just train up his Pokemon so that he won't be as embarrassed again. The Pokemon Trainers here didn't look too strong either so they should be good practice. FD: What?! *FD yelled as he saw Wyv having a trainer battle in front of him. They left Wyv at the start of the Route a while ago! FD: W-Weren't you... *turning his head behind him* ... HOW?! *The battle was soon over with Wyv's Squirtle defeating a camper's Slugma and Wyv earning a good amount of cash. Wyv: Oh, hey FD! I must have passed you by mistake! FD: I-I see... Dude, you have been destroying the trainers here! Your Squirt must have gotten really strong! Wyv: *rubs head* You think? haha. Squirt: *sweating* we had some good battles... I’m almost out of power though, we have been using the same moves! FD: But Wyv, I think you need to catch some more Pokemon, Squirt looks exhausted. Wyv: Huh? *glancing at Squirt* You are right, I can't manage with only a single Pokemon. Hmm, but nothing from the wild really caught my eye while I was here :I FD: Well, search for something then! Trust me... Wyv: Thanks for the advice, I will try. *The two nodded to each other then headed on their way. All three of them had a lot of battles on their plate, but were still enjoying each other and their Pokemon's company. --Meanwhile, at an Unknown Location-- Narrator: Our heroes, however, had no idea what was in store for them in the future... Or what was being planned right now. *It was a dark room. The only source of light was a small lamp in the middle of a round table. It casted just enough light so that a human eye can make out the silhouettes of 4 people sitting around the table. In front of them, sat a small device and they all seemed determined about it... As if a demon from hell would suddenly pop out of it. Dark Figure 1: Hmmm, He's late! Dark Figure 3: *creepy voice* He always is... Dark Figure 2: Gft Doeused to it. Dark Figure 1: Don't eat and speak at the same time! Dark Figure 4: Hm, let's calm down and wait... *After several minutes, a holographic image appeared out of the device. ???: Hello! *It was a playful tone, but the voice itself felt dark, commanding, and powerful. Dark Figure 1: We've been waiting for quite a while!! Dark Figure 4: Seriously... We are busy people, you know! ???: Fufufufu... Sorry, sorry. is it just me or is one of you missing? Dark Figure 4: As I said, we are busy people. We couldn't all attend. ???: Right. Well, how did that meeting go? Dark Figure 1: It was as boring as usual. It seems the regulations keep getting tighter by the minute. There's that Looker guy who came in and started warning everyone about national threats but nothing of importance though. ???: You sure? Any small detail may help. You know how the government is. Dark Figure 3: *creepy voice* Well... Ryu seems to be on the alert... He must have mentioned the activities we have been doing. ???:'''Eh, that bastard! '''Dark Figure 2: *gulping down the last bite* And... Some of the Gym Leaders seem really up tight too. I am afraid that my brother may be troublesome to deal with. ???: Huehuehuehue, I see. But you guys can deal with some of the Gym Leaders, can't you? Dark Figure 3: *creepy voice* What about Ryu? ???: Fufufuf... If he gets too annoying, I will deal with him myself... *A loud growl could be heard coming from the holographic figure's side. ???: We will play in a second, Izzy! Huehuhue, he's an excited fella. *The people attending the conversation found no reply to that. If things go that far, a battle between their leader and Ryu will be downright legendary. ???:'''More importantly, we may have to start acting a bit... Wild. '''Dark Figure 4: What do you mean? ???: Well, if they know something is going on, I can't see why we shouldn't attract some attention. This surely will make them worry a bit, eh? Dark Figure 4: Eh, but we still need to do it in secret... Dark Figure 1: ... Where should we strike? *The holographic figure gave out a malicious, wide grin. --In Route B-- FD: Finish it up with Gust! *Pidgey flapped his wings, creating a strong gust of wind directed at his opponent. *The poor Oddish was blown away and landed in front of his trainer's feet. Youngster Allen: *kneeling down to his Oddish* I’m out of pokemon... I guess you win. FD: Alright! *Pidgey lands on his arm, FD pats its head* We are right back on track! First trainer battle win! *Pidgey proudly raised his wings. FD: Hmm, I know Cawing is probably waiting at the Forest entrance now... So where is Wyv? --In Another Part Of The Route-- *A Pokeball was jiggling between the grasses. It jiggled once... *The Pokemon broke free! Wyv: What?! But I made sure that I weakened it this time! *The wild Pokemon standing in front of Wyv, Shinx, looked pretty determined to put up a fight. Wyv: So I finally found a Pokemon I like and it's not getting caught?! Hey you! I don't have time for this! I only just have 2 Pokeballs left so just get in already!!! *Shinx tackled Wyv's Squirt to the ground. Wyv: Ehh, it's putting up quite a fight. Well, *grins* Guess I chose a good next Pokemon to join my team. Squirt, use Water Gun! *Squirt's attack hits Shinx directly and pushed it down to the ground. Wyv: Pokeball, go! *Wyv threw the Pokeball at the now tired Shinx. Once hit, the Pokemon turned into data and went inside the ball. Wyv: Stay in there! *The ball jiggled once, twice, and... The Pokemon broke out. Wyv: AWWW, COME ON!!! *Once out, Shinx, even though it looked exhausted, instantly tackled Squirt to the ground again. Squirt: Why is it so feisty?! Wyv: Tch... It's still attacking. Squirt is already exhausted from the trainer battles... and if I use another attack, I might knock it out. Tch, what to do? I have a single Pokeball left... Squirt may faint after a hit.. Shinx may faint after a hit... Squirt: *sweating, panting* A command? Please?! *Shinx was dashing at Squirt, ready to give another tackle. *Suddenly, Shinx was turned to data and absorbed into a Pokeball that Wyv threw at the last second. Wyv: I’m gonna follow my guts!! Come onn!! *The ball jiggled once, twice... Wyv: Come on! *The ball jiggled for the third time, stopped moving for a while, then made a loud clicking sound. Wyv: *running at the ball and grabbing it up to the air* Alright!! I knew I should've followed my guts! *Wyv heard his Pokedex beeping; he took it out and turned it on to be greeted with data on the newly caught Shinx. Wyv: Let’s see here. Shinx… Dexter: The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. Oooh! She's a female. Hmm, Wonder what should I call her? *Wyv was deep in thought. After some time, FD found him and they walked together all the way to Den Den Forest's entrance. FD: So you got your first catch, eh? Wyv: Yeah, she's a totally cute Pokemon! Pretty strong too. FD: *checking out Wyv's Pokedex* Oh, Shinx! Man, you would have been in trouble if she used electric type moves against your Squirt. Wyv: She doesn't have any. Turns out the Pokedex can show you the Pokemon's learned moves, and her only offensive one is Tackle :I All the others are.. Leer and moves I don't care about! FD: Ahh, I see *hands him back his Pokedex* Well, not to boast or anything, I had a very challenging trainer battle and came out on top! Wyv: Haha, nice. Oh, hey sis! Caring: You guys are late! FD: Agh... *Caring was the first to arrive and has been waiting for them in front of the forest's gate. Wyv: Sorry!! Eh, let's jump right in. If we travel fast enough, we may be able to make it through the forest before night. FD: Oh yeah, let's go. *The three young trainers walked into the forest to find themselves, seemingly, at night. Caring: W-what? ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw5_d05SY0A ---- FD: *looking upwards* Ehh, the trees are so huge here, they are blocking most of the sunlight... *The Den Den Forest was notable for its huge, thick trees that towered above everything. The ground felt strangely damp and Bug type Pokemon could be seen everywhere. It seems that the way the forest was structured, helped the Bug Pokemon here to grow a bit bigger than their usual size as well. The forest is frequented by Bug Catchers who were on the hunt for the wild Bug Pokemon here. There are several Pokemon Trainers who were having battles here as well. The place just felt huge and crowded with no visible way through or out. It’s almost intoxicating to stand here! Wyv: Woah. The place is huge! Caring: Oooo! So many cute Pokemon! I want one! *Caring skipped on ahead, searching for a Pokemon to catch between the tall grass that filled the forest. FD: How are any of these cute? -.-' *A wild Caterpie appeared. Caring: Ooooh! That's what I wanted! FD: *face fault* That was quick! *Caring sent out Vulpix. A small sun appeared above them and started to shine harshly. Wyv: Oh, it's much warmer now. I think I will go fight some of these Bug Catchers. FD: *grabbing him before he can advance* Your Pokemon can't fight anymore, dude. They all suffered lot of damage. Just let us rest here and re- WHY ARE YOU SENDING YOUR MOST POWERFUL POKEMON AGAINST IT?! Caring: Ember! *Vulpix spat out small flames that turned into a fireball at the opponent. It was a direct hit. The Caterpie fell to the side unable to move with most of its body burned. FD: *face fault* YOU FREAKING KILLED IT! Caring: *face fault* WHHATT?!! I’m so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!! Wyv: *leaning on the Caterpie* Hmm, mean injuries. But I don't think it’s dead, guys -.-' *A wild Caterpie appeared. Caring: *recalling Vulpix* Alright, how lucky! Go! Charmander! Charmander: am all fired up, yo! Caring: Ember! *The wild Caterpie fainted. FD: *shark teeth* WHY ARE YOU BURNING THE CATERPIES! YOU EVIL WOMAN?! Caring: *teary eyes* I-I am not evil! I-I just w-wanted to make sure they are weak enough... FD: They are already weak enough! You can basically catch them without fighting at all!! Caring: H-Hai! I will search for more then! FD: Just don't kill them! Wyv: Ahahhaha! Ahh, you two. *A wild Metapod appeared. Caring: Agh, I don't want that *walks away*. FD: W... You... But that's the same... Agh, I give up. You’ll drive me to the edge of madness... {Why did the professor even bother giving her the pokedex if she’s not going to use it!} *A wild Wurmple appeared, and after that, a wild Spewpa. Caring wasn't interested in either bug pokemon. *FD decided just to walk away and try to find a good spot for them to take a rest in. While he was turning around, searching, his eyes locked with a Bug Catcher's by mistake. FD: *pokerface* ... Bug Catcher Al: Hey! I am tired of catching Pokemon! Let's battle! FD: Agh, fine. I need the money -.- *The two decided on their battle and then took their positions. *FD sent out Pidgey, Al sent out Weedle. Bug Catcher Al: Tch, type disadvantage! FD: {Stupid Bug Catchers... They only use Bug Type and are thus super easy to predict. Most of the time, they also use untrained Pokemon because they leave their main ones at home in order to be able to catch more here. This should be easy.} Pidgey, attack! *Pidgey flew towards the Weedle. Bug Catcher Al: Weedle, Poison Sting! *The Weedle jumped up, its stinger ready to strike. *Pidgey easily dodged the attack, thanks to the Weedle's poor reach and his superior speed. FD: Now Gust! *The Weedle was blown away by the attack and fell on its stinger, defeated. Bug Catcher Al: Ah, you are a tricky one! *recalls Weedle* Go, Kakuna! FD: *sighs* Eh, this may take a while. *After the Kakuna, Al sent out Cascoon, then a Kricketot. All were easily defeated by Pidgey alone. Bug Catcher Al: Ah! I can't believe it man; you are strong! I knew I should have trained them first. FD: You should have. Well, I’m pretty sure they will be powerful once they evolve. Bug Catcher Al: Thanks! If you have Bug Type Pokemon, maybe you will be interested in battling the ultimate Bug Catcher! FD: The what? Bug Catcher Al: He's a Bug Catcher shooting to be a Gym Leader and they say he's the strongest! Such a cool guy too! I heard he only accepts Bug vs Bug type battles and is famous for them! Seriously, maybe you are good enough to challenge him! FD: I-I see... I don't have any Bug Pokemon though. But thanks! FD: {The strongest, huh?} Bug Catcher Al: Ah, I see. Too bad, you could have given him a challenge! Oh well... *Al handed FD his winning fee and said his goodbye. FD: Great job, Pidgey. You are on a roll today! Hm, and this looks like a great spot, actually. No tall grass or anything. *FD heard a loud clicking sound from the distance. He figured it could be... Caring: Yey, I caught a Caterpie! *Wyv patted Caring's back while she was jumping in delight. After a few, FD came around and took them to the spot he found. FD: *sitting on the ground* That's as good as we can get here... Alright everybody open up the bags and share the food! You must be hungry, Wyv. *Wyv’s stomach grumbles real loud for everyone else to hear. Everyone laughed as Wyv blushes a little from the embarrassment. Wyv: Aghh, I am. *sitting next to FD* I really need something to eat. Caring: Here ya go! *Caring took out a pizza box from her bag. Wyv: *eyes popping out* WHAAT?! *Wyv instantly jumped on the box and torn it apart; he then started eating savagely. Wyv: Thuek oie, Kinreg! SUU GOUDDDD!!!! Caring: Wyv! Don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s rude! Hehehe! Wyv: SAAAOURRIII!!! *As Wyv said that, he spat out a piece of the pizza by mistake, it landed on FD's face. FD: '''*face fault* WYV! STOP TALKING!! DAMN IT! '''Caring: I thought you would like it so I made some back home! Oh, and I didn't know what you liked, FD, so I brought something from everything! *Caring started laying several boxed lunches and different drinks on the floor. FD: Is this whole bag filled with food or something?! Geez, it's as if you knew you will be tagging with us along! Caring: He he. Hope you like it! *All three trainers released all of their Pokemon to the outside and gave them some of the Pokemon food, the nurse gave them back at the Pokemon Center. Everybody sat around and started eating and chatting. Wyv: It will sting a bit, but it will help you. *Wyv said as he sprayed one of the potion bottles they had on Squirt. Squirt was in a bit of a pain but decided to tough it out. Wyv: Alright, you’re good to go. Now, Shinx! *Shinx was sitting farther away from everybody. Wyv approached her calmly and tried to apply the medicine on her, only to be pushed away by Shinx. Wyv: Ack, come now... It's for your own good. *Shinx walked away further while refusing to look at his face. Wyv: What... Does she hate me or something? Caring: Maybe it's because you just caught her! *Caring said as her newly caught Caterpie snuggled up to her leg so that Caring would give it food. Caring: You are just the cutest, aren't you? And she's a girl too! I just wanna put a bow on your head! *picks Caterpie up and hugs her tightly*. Wyv: *face fault* You just caught that too! *After several attempts, Wyv managed to apply the potion on Shinx, even though that left her completely annoyed and she refused to eat her food. Wyv: *throwing the empty potion bottle away* And now she’s pissed off at me! Also, heads up. We only have a single potion left. Caring: Nope! I brought 3 with me from home so they should last us longer! Wyv: Ah, I see. It's good that we have you around ^_^ Squirt: *approaching Shinx* you should eat something, you will get tired from the constant battles... Shinx: *turns away* .... Squirt: wrong with you? *After receiving no answer, Squirt decided to give up and go back to eat with the others. Wyv: *eating his pizza calmly* {Do my Pokemon not like me..? I mean even Squirt is a bit distant, he used to be much worse but still...} *Wyv recalled how Squirt was very stubborn when he first received him a few weeks ago. The two weren't getting along very well for a while but things improved now so Wyv thought that he has finally became friends with Squirt. But compared to how close Caring and FD seem to be with their Pokemon, he felt he was still very distant from his starter Pokemon. FD: *shaking, Bunnelby shaking next to him* The ground is all wet and stuff and the sun here is really weak. I feel cold! Caring: *under Drought's artificial sun, laying down taking a sun bath with Vulpix next to her* I dunno what you are talking about. FD: *shark teeth* OI! Is it even allowed to use that out of battle?! *Bulbasaur was lying next to Caring under the sun, apparently taking a sun bath too. FD: HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE! Charmander: *eating with the others* how did the battles go, guys? Bunnelby: his ears* I didn't get to battle today! Pidgey was busy at work though! Pidgey: They were indeed impressive battles. I feel like I have improved immensely today only from all the experience. Not to mention that I’m so happy that my trainer trusts me enough with those battles. Pikachu: *handing Caterpie her food* I had some really cool battles today! Fought so many different Pokemon too! Caterpie: so do you guys battle a lot? I’m not used to fighting. Pikachu: worry, Caterpie. You will get the hang of it in no time! Caterpie: *nervous* I will try my best! Charmander: you will grow stronger in no time, yo! Pikachu: are acting so cool, Charmander! Bunnelby: a pretty calm bunch compared to us though, huh? Pidgey: comrade... Squirt: the new girl sounds like she's gonna be troublesome though *rubs head* I would like to get to know her, of course *After everybody was done eating, they decided to just relax a bit and take it easy before they continue. After all, it hardly matters if it's night time or not in this forest since there's no sun anyway. Caring: Ano... Should I bring out the sleeping bags? Wyv: Nah. We won't sleep here. Too risky. *Wyv said as he glanced at FD. Pidgey was sitting on FD's shoulder while Bulbasaur was next to his feet. Bunnelby, on the other hand, was sitting next to FD while eating some more food. Bunnelby: *moving closer to FD while eating with his small hands, rather than his ears* my buddy! ^.^ Bulbasaur: *half asleep* The comfort of being near your trainer... Pidgey: am happy to be around a considerate trainer as well! FD: *with all of his Pokemon closely around him* E-Eh, what's up with these guys now? Ahaha! Wyv: -.- {How come FD's Pokemon like him so much?! I mean, he didn't even care about Pokemon before the professor gave him one! Eh, come on...} *Wyv then turned to Squirt, who was lying on his shell and relaxing. Then turned to Shinx, who was just sitting farther away from everybody. Wyv: *recalling Shinx* Eh, she will get more tired if she's out for too long. Might as well try to get her to open up later... And I still couldn't come up with a good nickname for her *sighs* Squirt: *lying on his back* I am stuffed. That was good! *Squirt found Wyv lying next to him all of a sudden; the Pokemon turned to him a bit confused. Wyv: *handing him a pizza slice* Here ya go... Thought you may like it. *Squirt stared for a few seconds at the slice before taking it and starting to eat. Squirt: MY! It's good! No wonder why he likes the stuff so much! I thought I was stuffed but I can't stop eating! *Squirt started munching on his slice. Wyv: Heehee. I know, it's freaking delicious!! *Wyv then turned and looked up at the sky. The trees that were towering them were so thick, it was barely visible. It was probably night time now, he thought. Wyv: I will do my best, Squirt! And we are gonna get closer! There's still a long way to go *grins* I know we will! Caring: Agh, it's so dirty and wet here. FD: That's how forests usually are, you know... Caring: I know, still ewwy! Let's just go and search for more cute Pokemon! FD: *sighs* I knew you were gonna be annoying... Caring: *pauses* W-What? FD: *thinking that he spoke too fast* Eh, I am just saying that... Never mind, Cawing. *Caring glanced at Wyv; he told her FD's silence meant that he agreed to her joining but now she felt unwanted. Caring: I-I see... So you still don't want me on the team? FD: I didn't say that at all! Just saying that... Er... Don't get on my nerves. Caring: *standing up, voice cracking* Alright. I should've known you hate me, moron! I said I didn't wanna travel with you! Dunno why I went back on it... FD: Come on, I didn't mean it like that. Caring: Sorry I was annoying you guys... I am... just gonna leave. Wyv: Don't, Caring! FD really didn't mean it, really this time. *Caring recalled her Pokemon and took her bag before running away deeper in the forest. Wyv: Seriously... Look what you have done! I don't wanna be dealing with you and Caring's drama all day! FD: Dude, she’s just too sensitive! Who the hell gets upset by that?! And she made it such a huuge deal! Wyv: And you didn't have to say what you did at all! FD: I just didn't think before speaking! It's not my fault! >_> Wyv: How is it not?!! FD, just go get her before she wanders too far. FD: Fine, fine... Wyv: And she hasn't been annoying at all! She has been a great help so far! FD: Sorry, sorry... Wyv: Make sure you apologize well! And quit acting like a kid! FD: Says the guy with a Chesnaught doll in his bag! *FD said as he pulled out the doll out of Wyv's nearby, opened bag. Wyv: HEY! *snatching it away* Leave Chester outta this!! ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wufz_8FOMzE ---- *FD decided not to waste more time. He recollected his bag and Pokemon before dashing after Caring. It was then he realized how complicated Den Den Forest was. The trees were so thick that it was hard to see where he was heading, and they were arranged in a way that made it difficult for him to navigate. He was also forced into many battles with wild Pokemon and such. After a bit of running, he started wondering if he got himself lost... There was no sign of Caring either. FD: Okay... This isn't looking good... Eh, CAWING! ARE YOU THERE?! I AM SORRY! COME OUT IF YOU’RE THERE, HONEY!! *FD, with his hand around his mouth like a microphone, started yelling at the top of his lungs as he was searching for Caring. FD: Eh, where is she?! *FD said as he was leaning his back on a tree, but suddenly felt himself losing his balance. FD: Wh- Gaaah! *He fell and started rolling on the ground before hitting what seemed like a tough tree that stopped his barrel-like roll. FD: *massaging his head* Ow Ow... What the hell?! Did the tree I leaned on break or something?! *FD felt something connecting with his face, he turned his face up and saw... *A wild Heracross, his horn sticking to FD's head. FD: Gaaaaahh! *jumps away* Eh, a wild Pokemon, huh? *FD turned and started looking around him, he seems to have fallen between a gap in the trees and ended up in a clearing in the middle of the forest. FD noticed that the trees on the side all had fist marks and slashes all across them. FD: So... You come here often? Heracross: A trainer! This means I will test out my power! I have been training here for days for this moment! I am not gonna lose!! *The Heracross let out a loud cry. --Meanwhile, In Another Part of the Forest-- Wyv: *sitting in the same spot with Squirt* Hmm, I wish they won't be too late. So, what do you think we should call Shinx, Squirt? *Wyv heard a pretty loud voice and someone yelling nearby. He got rather anxious and thought it might be FD and Caring so he decided to get up and go check it out. Wyv: Is everything alright he- *Wyv jaws dropped from what he saw. There was a huge horde of wild Beedrill coming straight at him! In front of them, there was a blonde boy with an unbuttoned top and sandals running straight at Wyv. Next to the boy was a Riolu, running as well. Wyv: W- Zeon?! Zeon: *being chased by the Beedrill horde* RUN! NO TIME TO LOSE! Wyv: *face fault* WHY ARE YOU DRIVING THEM TOWARDS ME, YOU IDIOT! Zeon: NO TIME FOR ANSWERS! Wyv: WHAT THE HELL??!!!!! *Wyv runs alongside Zeon as he has no choice but follow his instinct to get the hell away from the swarm of Beedrills! Zeon and Wyv: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *A Beedrill alone, a fully evolved Pokemon, would be too much for Wyv's Pokemon to handle. But a whole horde of five Beedrills was so overwhelming even Zeon and Wyv, two of the finest new trainers, can't help but run from the encounter. Will they be able to escape? How can they deal with such powerful Pokemon? What will happen with FD and Caring? Find out next time!! ->TO BE CONTINUED <--Previous Chapter [[User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 4: And Then There Were Four...|Next Chapter-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Pokemon SOF Category:Stories